


To Me She Was Mine

by Pandorkula



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorkula/pseuds/Pandorkula
Summary: Angela Ziegler seems to have found herself in quite the predicament but she's not alone.  Joined by Hanzo and Jesse she must make her way back to continue her good work.





	To Me She Was Mine

**Day Zero**

_Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 0900 hours_

 

Even the best laid plans can be turned on its head at the drop of a hat.

 

Angela Ziegler prepared herself and the two other medics who were going with her on the mission. They were to patch up the wounded and help ensure the mission was a success. They had a unit of fifteen men and women who were going to be raiding a small Talon base in order to disrupt their operations. Given their numbers it would most likely be a success. It should have been an easy run and that overconfidence was their mistake.

 

When it came time to actually execute the mission there was something that they hadn't accounted for. Rather who they didn't account for and that was the Reaper.

 

Angela had fallen back to try and keep the other medics safe only to watch them be blown away by Hellfire Shotguns. She was covered in blood and her blue eyes looked up at the dark figure that was the Reaper. The men he had saved were picking through the Overwatch dead bodies for anything that could be salvaged. Crushing their communication and GPS trackers.

 

“Poor little bird had her wings clipped, didn't she?” Reaper mocked her. “Stupid monkey thought that he could take out this base with some pathetic troops.

 

“Even if I die here there will be others who will rise up in my place.” Mercy said defiantly.

 

Reaper only let out a dark chuckle as he then grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. “Good, I'd hate to get bored.” He reached into her ear and pulled out her communication device and easily destroyed it in his hand. He then pulled a shotgun and leveled it with her head. That was when shots started ringing out and the Talon agents started to fall.

 

Shot after shot they fell, never quick enough on the draw to stop the assailant. That was when she noticed that along with shots there were arrows flying through the air as well. This was enough to pull Reaper's attention away from her and that was when she pulled out her side arm and fired into him. Reaper howled with pain and that was when he collapsed into a cloud of smoke that then slithered away.

 

Angela breathed a sigh of relief and she then realized she didn't know if her unintended saviors would be friendly towards her. She hid herself quickly in order to get a better look at who was there. She watched as a man with a cowboy hat approach with an Asian man who was dressed casually.

 

“I tell you what Han, I still think I got you beat. Looks like I took out at least nine of them.” The cowboy said as he tilted his head back.

 

The archer snorted, “This isn't all of them, I heard more shots from over there.” He then gestured in the direction Angela had been.

 

“You losing your edge?” The gunslinger teased.

 

“Same could be said for you.”

 

“I'm hurt, wounded even.”

 

That was when she heard a soft chuckle from the Asian man. She figured it was best to reveal herself rather than have them find her. Mercy stood up with her hands up, “Please don't shoot me.” When she stepped out that was when she saw the gunslinger's face and she realized she recognized him. “Jesse?”

 

He seemed just as surprised at seeing a familiar face. “Angela!”

 

The archer narrowed his eyes, not trusting this new person that Jesse seemed to know. “Who is she?”

 

“This is Angela Ziegler, real angel. She used to patch us up back in my Blackwatch days, I haven't seen her since the whole thing blew up quite literally.” Jesse paused, “Angela, this is Hanzo Shimada, he's Genji's brother.”

 

That was when Angela stiffened, she remembered the shape Genji had been in after Hanzo was done with him. Genji had made peace with what had happened, if he wasn't angry with Hanzo there was no need for her to hold a grudge either. “Pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.” Hanzo said stiffly as he then put his bow string across his chest to simply carry it.

 

“I tell you what, quite the coincidence running into you here. Though it looks like your men and women went into the meat grinder. I hate to think what woulda happened to you if we hadn't shown up.” McCree said as they started towards the base. “What went wrong?”

 

“Reaper.” Was all she said.

 

McCree stopped for a moment, “I thought I saw the old man slither away.” He shifted as he tapped off ash from his cigar.

 

“What do you know about him?” Angela asked curiously as she tried to find a way to communicate with Winston or anyone for that matter.

 

“I don't know the Reaper, I knew who he used to be. The thing is the the man he used to be is long dead, there's just The Reaper left.” Jesse said the name mockingly as he picked up some ammunition. Hanzo was busy recovering arrows that could still be used.

 

“You knew him personally?”

 

“Sure did, before he joined Talon. Looked up to him, hell he coulda been the father I never really had. Shoulda seen it comin' though, my real father didn't stick around either.” Jesse said coldly before he then looked to Angela, “Ain't you needin' to call your ride to get you and the bodies out?”

 

“I don't have a way to communicate with them. Any channels I could use in there would be compromised.” Angela said with a sigh. It was then something occurred to her, “But there is an old Overwatch base not too far from here, I don't see why I wouldn't be able to get to it and use the communications from there.”

 

“How far is not far, sweetheart?” Jesse asked after looting what he could.

 

“About four hour flight.” She said firmly.

 

“We ain't flyin', 'less your wings can carry you there safely.” Jesse said, he watched as Hanzo busied himself with cleaning his arrows and getting them put back in his quiver.

 

“Unlikely.”

 

“Then guess we're taking our bikes. Hope you don't mind campin' cause that's about as accommodating as we can be. We got maps, let's get a route worked out and we'll get headed out. Four hour flight probably means about a two to four day ride depending on any complications along the way.” Jesse said.

 

“Hopefully there won't be any.” Angela said.

 

“You know, your outfit ain't all that inconspicuous, I'm sure we got some clothes for you to go incognito with. As much as I dig the whole angel of mercy vibe it'll attract a lot of unwanted attention.” Jesse said as he waved her to follow him. “Not to mention what you're covered in too...”

 

They reached the bikes and he reached into the side car and started pulling out clothing while giving them a sniff before either setting it back in the side car or setting it on his bike. By the end of it he had set a pair of jeans and a shirt with a plaid button up. Hanzo had wet a black shirt with water and handed it to her to clean up the blood from her face. Fortunately her suit had kept her safe from most of the spray.

 

The men left her alone while she changed, she heard them talking about what they would do after they dropped her off. Something they passed between them, Jesse said something about still not being used to sake and Hanzo saying how unrefined he still was.

 

Angela set her original outfit in the side car, she was dressed in Jesse's clothing, it was clearly too big. She rolled up the pant legs so she wouldn't step on them and the sleeves on her plaid shirt. Surprisingly the pants fit snugly around her hips to the point where she wouldn't have to wear a belt around to keep them up. She let her hair down and finally felt a little more human. That was when the weight of everything hit her finally. All those men and women were dead and it was her fault she couldn't save them. She crumpled to the ground and buried her face in her hands and let out a sob, she had failed everyone.

 

Jesse and Hanzo had wandered back over when they realized she was done changing. “Dry your tears, Angela.” Hanzo said softly to her as he helped her up to her feet.

 

“They're dead and it's my fault.” She sobbed as she wiped the tears off her face.

 

“Did you pull the trigger on them? Did you know what was going to happen when you all arrived here today?” He asked her.

 

“No...” She trailed off, sniffling and starting to think clearly.

 

“The ones who are responsible are dead all save for this Reaper character. You are not at fault for what happened here, that is not your burden to bear.” Hanzo said as he then turned his attention to digging out the maps.

 

After a moment of digging through Jesse's sidecar Hanzo looked irritably back towards the cowboy as he pulled out a folded map. “What have I told you about the maps, Jesse?”

 

“Put 'em back where I found 'em?” Jesse looked genuinely confused for a moment.

 

“No. I told you to roll the maps. They'll last us longer that way.”

 

“You're right, you did tell me that. Was I drunk when you told me?”

 

“No more than usual.” Hanzo responded as he opened the map and started to roll it up.

 

“Well dang, my bad.”

 

Angela conveyed the point in the map where they would be going it was then Jesse gave a sigh. “That's no four hour flight, that's all the way across the country. Washington is gonna be quite the hike, guess we're gonna get to know each other real good. Who knows, maybe we'll get something interesting out of that old base there.”

 

Hanzo looked confused for a moment, “Why that base? Surely Overwatch would have had something closer.”

 

“There used to be, Talon took apart most of them or some of them have fallen into such disrepair that they're no longer usable. Others are closer but are being monitored for activity by the government to ensure that Overwatch stayed gone. That's the only other active one that I know of.” Angela explained, Hanzo still seemed irritated but he climbed on his bike.

 

“We should head out now, we can make some progress before we have to set up camp for the night. Could probably make it through Ohio and Indiana easily enough. Considering it's.... eleven in the morning.” Hanzo said, “We'll head North and then West from there.”

 

“Ooo, you know I get chills when you take control like that.” McCree said with a wide grin.

 

“Shut up, cowboy.” Hanzo said, the slight smirk on his face gave away his amusement. It was subtle, but Angela caught it.

 

Jesse handed her a leather jacket and a helmet, “Safety first.”

 

“What about you?” She asked worriedly.

 

“I trust you'll get me patched right back up, Doc.”

 

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that.” She said as she zipped up the coat and put on the helmet.

 

The doctor climbed on the back of the bike and Jesse climbed on the front, he started the engine and so did Hanzo. It was then they took off, she was seeing that this was going to take some time considering that they started with taking small back roads with two lanes. It was quite beautiful to watch as it went by as they rode with nothing but the rumble of the motorcycles.

 

There were beautiful forests and they crossed wonderful rivers. Jesse and Hanzo were machines it seemed like as they relentlessly drove. The pair of them seemed to know what the other was thinking and they seamlessly moved between roads. There were the welcome to the state signs as they rumbled along. Angela held onto Jesse as they sailed along and that was when she noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

 

Hanzo led the way and they started following a dirt road into the woods to a small clearing. It had been a narrow path and how he had spotted it was beyond her. Without even speaking to each other the set about their routines. Hanzo reached into his side car and pulled out the tent to start setting it up. Jesse on the other hand went to preparing the camp itself.

 

Jesse had a string of cans he set up around the perimeter of the camp to alert them to anyone approaching. Hanzo made quick work of the tent, it looked just big enough to fit two people comfortably.

 

“Do you want me to help with anything?” Angela asked and that was when they seemed to remember that she was the reason they were traveling this way.

 

“You know what yeah, why don't you get some sticks gathered together so we can start a fire, I'll work on getting some logs. Or if you wanna dig the toilet you can.” Jesse said with a chuckle.

 

Angela looked confused for a moment, “I'm sorry what?”

 

“How else do you think you go to the bathroom?” He laughed as he pulled a small hatchet out. He hoped he would be lucky enough to find dry enough wood.

 

Angela worked to get the wood and place them in the area that Hanzo had set up to be the fire pit. Above it was a stand for them to either grill or put a pot on to cook things. While Jesse was gone she figured she would ask Hanzo a question that had been burning in the back of her mind.

 

“How long have you two been together?”

 

“We've known each other for a little over a year, I... Wait, do you mean romantically together?” Hanzo stopped, eyebrows furrowing together not understanding her question.

 

“Yes, aren't you? You two are awfully close.” She said.

 

“No, we're not.” Hanzo said curtly before he returned to his task.

 

“Well how did you two meet, you seem like an unlikely pair.”

 

“I had wanted to collect the bounty on his head, when I captured him he explained his story to me. I could tell he was being honest with me, I told him I was sick of Talon trying to recruit me and he wanted to take shots back at them because of his history with Reaper. So we've been working together taking on Talon when we would come across them.” Hanzo explained.

 

“What is his history with the Reaper?” Angela took a seat and watched Hanzo pile the sticks she had gathered in the fire pit.

 

“He's told me as much as you heard today. He doesn't think its important to reveal too many details about his time in Blackwatch.” Hanzo said.

 

“I tell you what, I got lucky with the wood.” McCree said as he came into the small clearing and started to set down the split wood he had gathered down. “Now, for dinner I can make us some pork and beans or we can let Hanzo prepare the specialty of his people.”

 

Angela looked curiously at Hanzo who simply laughed for the moment, “I've shown you how to to make it Jesse.”

 

“You do it so much better though, Han.”

 

“I'd be interested in what Hanzo can make.” Angela chimed in innocently enough.

 

“What he's talking about isn't a specialty in this case.” Hanzo said.

 

Jesse worked on getting the fire going, “C'mon Han, you heard the little lady, she wants what you can cook up!”

 

The archer gave a sigh of resignation, “Fine.” It was then he filled the pot with water and set it up to start heating up.

 

The three of them sat in silence for a moment. Hanzo went to work making adjustments to his bow and Jesse took out a cigar and lit it. Angela decided she was going to break that silence.

 

“Why don't you two just join Overwatch instead of fighting on your own?”

 

Jesse exhaled a cloud of smoke before his eyes narrowed slightly, “Because that went so well last time.”

 

“It's different than it was last time.”

 

“No, it's not. Only difference I see is an actual gorilla is in charge as opposed to someone who just acts like one. I ain't a hired hand no more, I fight for the right causes and I'm my own man.” Jesse said firmly before putting his cigar back in his mouth, clearly done with the subject of conversation.

 

“Because that's going so well.” Angela accidentally let slip, but then she backed up her own words, “You're a wanted man, Jesse. If it weren't for Hanzo you'd be-”

 

“I'd be what! Alone in this world? I ain't sayin' I ain't grateful to have a friend, but I was just fine on my own. I certainly don't need the help of an organization that is no better off than I am. Don't come at me all high and mighty!” Jesse snapped.

 

“I didn't mean it like that Jesse I'm just con-” Angela started but he cut her off.

 

“Just stop!” Jesse snapped, he chewed on the end of his cigar before he got up to his feet, “I'm going to check the perimeter.” Before he wandered off with a flashlight in hand.

 

Angela sighed softly, they were only part of the way there and already fighting. “I didn't think I'd upset him.”

 

“I wouldn't take it personally. Overwatch and Blackwatch are both, as he says, sore subjects for him. That had been my question to him since I knew he had been in Overwatch previously, it would make sense for him to join back up. Jesse is on his own path of redemption, he had thought Blackwatch had redeemed him for his deeds in the Deadlock Gang only to find out he was the hired hand of the bad guys again. He doesn't want to make the same mistake twice.” Hanzo explained.

 

“I suppose I understand that, but it is truly a different place than it was then.” Angela defended.

 

Hanzo poured water into his and Angela's cups, “I think that in time when Overwatch shows what it's capable of doing then he might join you again.”

 

The pair of them ate their noodles with no sound but the crackling of the fire. When they finished the threw the cups in a trash bag.

 

“I'll sleep outside the tent, I'm sure Jesse will do the same. We'll get moving not long after the sun rises.” Hanzo said.

 

“You two don't have to do that, I have no problem sharing a space with you both.” Angela said.

 

“It's not a problem, have a good night's rest, Dr. Ziegler.” Hanzo responded before he settled in against one of the motorcycles with a blanket over himself.

 

“Good night, Hanzo, and thank you.” She said before she crawled into the tent and closed the flap behind herself.

 


End file.
